Grass of Hope
by whispersofneverland
Summary: A blade of grass. A handsome golden man. Hope. They all appear during a chance encounter on a cloudy day.
1. A Blade of Grass

A storm is brewing.

It is a moody day for everyone in New York, save the few lucky ones who are able to remain in their cozy little holes they called home, wasting their day away. Clary pulls her coat tighter to her body, hastening her pace to cross the street.

Things have not been working out for Clary. The redhead has just graduated from college with her art degree, now trying to secure a job in the industry she loves since she was young. However, though she is undoubtedly the best artist in her batch, and that a few of her art pieces are hung in galleries, she has been rejected from every job she interviewed for. Needless to say, she is feeling down, depressed even, with every job turned down lowering her self-esteem notch by notch.

Clary sighs, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. The dark sky pretty much matches her mood now. Keeping her head down, she hurries along the street, hoping she can at least go back to her apartment as fast as possible to relax. Well, more of make-myself-a-cup-of-hot-coffee-and-Google-for-more-jobs 'relaxing' time.

Interviewers. Those pesky, irritating, self-obsessed, interviewers. Clary's blood starts to boil at the thought of them. They always spout off useless questions like "Do you have passion for art?" "Do you have experience?" Obviously she has passion for art! For goodness' sake, who will want to pursue an art degree and art if they don't have passion for art?! And as for the experience question, can't they just look at the resume?! Isn't that what it is for?! The urge to kill is starting to get unbearable now. What she would do to...

A shadow falls over her, momentarily breaking Clary out of her inner rant. Clary glances up. Standing in front of her has got to be Adonis himself. The man has golden locks, an angular jaw, and a muscular body. But what is most spectacular of all is his eyes; they are golden, so golden that it looks as if it is real molten gold. Clary feels her hands twitch, yearning to draw this human beauty in front of her.

If this was a normal day, under normal circumstances, Clary would have felt flattered, or even a tiny bit of flirtatious when such an attractive stranger approach her. But today is no such day. Clary, though star-struck, really does not have the energy to interact with him. She merely ignore him, continuing to go on her way. After all, he is just a stranger, but an attractive one at that.

However, the man seems to be intent on talking to Clary. He steps forward, effectively blocking Clary's path. Clary's head snaps up, glaring at him. She honestly is starting to get annoyed now.

"What do you want?" She snaps, her emerald eyes shooting daggers at the man.

The Adonis-man raises an eyebrow, his mouth curling up in a smirk.

"Well, I just want to give you this," He said, presenting her a blade of grass, as if it was a precious jewel.

Clary stares at him in disbelief; Who in the world just walks up to a random person and gives them an ordinary blade of grass? This small act of insanity makes Clary laugh, and with the added stress of the day, she laughs heartedly, her peals of merry laughter ringing through the air. The man merely looks on with amusement, his golden eyes twinkling.

When Clary finally manages to compose herself, the Adonis-man smiles warmly at her, gently saying,"That feels better, ain't it? You look beautiful when you laugh. "

With a final pat on her shoulder, the man turns and leaves, his hands tucking casually into his pockets. Clary stands rooted to the ground, gaping at the back of the man. What just happened? Beautiful. He just called her beautiful. A hot man just called her beautiful. Clary finds it hard process. A silly smile begins to spread across her face.

Perhaps something good will happen after all.

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if you find this boring or bad.I hope you like this and well... If you do like it can you do me a favor by clicking the button below please? TYSM! Oh, and I really don't know if I should continue this so do tell me if you think I should in reviews...Constructive criticism is welcomed:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Clary and Jace...(well technically the man can be anybody but I'm still deciding if I should this as a one-shot or not)**


	2. A New Beginning

She did it. She really got the job. She was accepted into a gallery near her apartment, where she went for an interview just merely three days ago.

The mail had just came in, and she went and collected it as part of her usual routine. Immediately, her eye for detail did not let the envelope stamped with a big 'Clarissa Fairchild' go unnoticed. Hands trembling, she tore open the envelope and took out the letter inside. The first sentence 'Please start your work here this Friday.' leapt out at her.

Clary's mind is whirling; she feels giddy with euphoria. The rest of the letter is redundant to her for now. She can finally work in the field she loves most. Scenes of her holding an exhibition, of her showing her manager her artwork, of her painting to her heart's content appear in her mind. It's all her, her, her.

Her legs start to move almost unconsciously in the direction of her phone. It is time for a party.

O.o.O

The days pass quickly after the day the letter came and soon, Clary finds herself dialing for Isabelle. They had only met each other at the party when Simon, Clary's best friend since they were in kindergarten, introduced her to Clary as 'his girlfriend'. It was definitely surprising. Clary had only known Isabelle Lightwood in college through gossips and the occasional class they shared**.** She was popular and dead-drop stunning, charisma and confidence practically oozing out from her pores. On the other hand, Simon is your typical nerd, with big black glasses covering almost half of his face, preferring to shrink back into the shadows and talk about CoD than being in the spotlight. They are an unlikely match, but a cute one at that.

After Simon introduced Isabelle to Clary, they soon became good friends, girlfriends in fact. That's the reason why Clary is choosing Isabelle as her source for help.

"Izzy. Clothes emergency. My house. Pronto." Clary hollers through the phone, slamming it down once her message got through.

That being said, she rushes back into her bedroom, frantically pulling out different combinations of her clothes. She HAS to dress in the perfect outfit for her first day of work on the gallery! Isabelle soon arrives at Clary's, taking over the 'operation'. In no time at all, she helps Clary to flatten down her hair, dress in the perfect casual outfit, and they are good to go.

Locking her house behind her, a sheepish Clary asks Isabelle," How did you get here so fast? I mean, your car is in repair so..."

Isabelle grins, leading Clary to a blue car at the side of the road, " I had my brother drive me here. In fact, he can drive you to work too. It's time for you to meet Jace."

Clary grins back at Isabelle easily, only to stop in her tracks at the sight of the driver in the car. Her eyes widen. It couldn't be...

The man raises his head, his bright gold eyes clashing with Clary's emerald ones. His mouth rises up into a smirk.

It is Adonis-man.

O.o.O

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back! So I decided to continue this fanfiction and make this story a multi-chapter one... Thank you for the kind reviews, they really encouraged me to continue to write! Personally I am not really satisfied with this chapter and so I will really like to hear from you on your opinions on this chapter... Constructive criticism is welcomed :) Till next time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments**


	3. You Owe Me

Clary's mind is whirling; She cannot breathe. Jace. Adonis-man. Jace. They blur into one. The golden face that had Clary thinking non-stop about for a week now finally has a proper name.

"Clary, this is Jace and Jace, this is Clary." Isabelle ushers Clary into the car.

Clary nods at Jace, collecting herself mentally and gingerly takes a seat at the backseat. Isabelle hops into the front seat, and soon, they are well on their way.

"Technically I'm Jonathan Herondale, adopted by the ever-so-kind Lightwoods. Little Izzy, how can you forget? Are you so charmed by my fantastic looks that you forgot?" Jace mock-gasps, waggling his finger at Isabelle.

Isabelle only waves her hand dismissively at him, looking out of the car window at the passers-by on the crowded street of New York.

Clary observes them with much interest. Obviously, the matter of Jace being adopted is no longer a touchy subject, or at least, between him and his adopted family. Their conversations remind her of herself and her brother, Jonathan, who is working in London for now. Both pairs of siblings share the same playfulness in the conversations they have , the air of comfort of just being with each other. Clary sighs. How much does she wish he is here with her, in New York, guiding her through the 'first work' phase. _Why couldn't Jon just have chosen a job in New York, or even America instead..._

"So, Clary, tell me of all jobs, why do you have to choose one in the art industry? I mean, it's a pretty tough industry, isn't it?" Jace speaks up, momentarily breaking Clary out of her thoughts, and the comfortable silence in the car.

"Well, my mum is also an artist so I guess it's in my blood to have a passion for art like hers..." Clary trails off, surprised that Jace will even pick up a conversation with her.

"I bet your masterpieces will be of me obviously. I mean, how can anyone not resist the temptation to draw my stunning looks?" Jace's cocky demeanor reappears, smirking at Clary through the rear mirror.

Clary snorts," Not everyone falls prey to your looks, Herondale. I, for one, am immune to it."

"A feisty one, aren't you. Don't be so confident in yourself. We'll see about that, we'll see..." Jace's eyes flash, his golden eyes twinkling.

Clary can only roll her eyes at the statement.

It is hard to believe the caring and gentle man she had met a week ago and this cocky man driving her to work are the same person. Clary had wanted to thank that stranger for giving her hope, for giving her encouragement when she was down that day ever since she received news that she got the job at the gallery. Hell, she had even rehearsed it in her head, imagining many different scenarios in which she meets him again, where she repays the the man for his kindness. But now that she had finally met him, in real life, it is so SO hard to get the words out. To add on the fact that he is the brother of her best friend... It is just plain awkward.

_Excuses, excuses_, Something deep down in her heart whispers, _You're just being a coward_. Clary knows her subconsciousness is right. Later, she tells herself, I will do it, but later.

It also does not help that Jace does not seem to care about the incident. He, for one, also never brings up the incident. His eyes are always fixed on the road, and never once did he even suggest the possibility that they have met before. The situation just seems hopeless.

Finally, the car pulls up in front of the gallery. With a wave, Clary gets off the car and walks towards her workplace. It is only when she is opening the door she hears Jace yell, "You still owe me a blade of grass!"

She smiles.

~O.o.O~

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry for not updating for a long time... FYI, I will only update once a week so yeah... Sorry for the long wait! I will try my best to update sooner but only God knows when I will... I am thinking of doing a Jace POV chapter soon... Do you think I should do it? I hope you like this chapter and reviews are always welcomed! I really REALLY will like to hear from you to know what you think of this chapter so I can improve...Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Till next time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**


	4. The Start Of Something New

Days turn into weeks and weeks into months and before long, Clary is holding her first exhibition at the gallery. Her manager has been very pleased with all the work she had done, giving her more opportunities than the other artists working there (which admittedly is unfair) to display her artwork. It only makes sense that Clary will be holding an exhibition of her own sooner or later.

People are milling around the gallery, some stopping before art pieces to admire the beauty of it. Clary watch the entire scene from her high point of view from the stage, her face practically shining.

"CLAAARRRRYYYY!" Isabelle barrels into Clary, tackling her into a typical big Isabelle-style bear hug.

Simon and Alec follow close behind, wrapping Clary up like a big blanket in a group hug. Clary laughs lightly, basking herself in the moment. However, there are limits.

"Can't. Breathe." Clary gasps, as the other three start to squeeze her tighter and tighter.

They immediately disentangle themselves. After all, they don't want to suffocate Clary on her big day, do they? Clary put her hand on her chest, trying to catch her breath. She raises her head, only to be greeted with two warm gazes.

"Mum! Luke! You came!" Her face lights up even more(if that is even possible) as she lunges towards them with her arms wide open.

"Oh Clare-Bear, we wouldn't miss your big day for the world," Luke, Clary's stepfather chuckles affectionately while Jocelyn nods, her eyes shining brightly.

It is obvious that both mother and daughter look alike. They both have big emerald eyes, flaming red hair, and a sharp chin. However, Jocelyn's features are not the only thing Clary got from her mother. They both share the passion for art as well. Now standing in the midst of her own exhibition, Clary feels a great sense of accomplishment. She has come far from the little girl who just loves to doodle in her sketchbook. Who knew she would be standing here so many years later?

_But I wouldn't be here without someone..._ Clary's eyes dart around, searching for a certain gold-eyed man. Deep in her heart, she knows the look is in vain.

**Flashback**

"Hey Clary," Jace leans on the wall opposite Clary casually.

Clary looks up in surprise. How in the world did Jace manage to get into her apartment? She is pretty sure that she locked the door...

"You didn't lock the door. " Okay, that answers her question.

"Why are you here?" Time to turn the tables.

Jace saunters into her living room and plops himself on her couch. Clary soon joins him, handing him a Coke while sipping from her ice lemon tea. It has long been their tradition when one visits the other. This results in the both of them having a steady flow of Coke and lemon tea in their apartments, for they visits are unpredictable.

"I have bad news," Clary looks at Jace quizzically.

Jace, for once, looks sort of uneasy.

"IcantgotoyourexhibitiononitsopeningdaybecauseIhaveameetingthatday," Jace gushes out, fidgeting in his seat.

Clary inhales sharply. Jace is not coming. The person whom she had actually dedicated the exhibition to is not coming. Her mind race; how is she going to let Jace know about the painting?

Jace watches Clary anxiously, a crease between his forehead. His eyes dart around her face, a worried light in his eyes. Clary breathes out, finally raising her head to meet Jace's eyes.

"Never mind, I'll have the others to make up for your insignificant presence, right?" Clary raises her mouth in a slightly wavering smile.

Jace plays along, smirking,"Hey, I'm right here! And you have to agree that I am like, the ultimate hottest God ever."

They both laugh, but both cannot meet the other's eye.

**End of flashback**

The haziness in Clary's eyes clears up. While daydreaming, her feet had unknowingly led her to the centerpiece of her exhibition- a piece called 'Grass of Hope'. It was the first ever artwork she had worked on when she began work at the gallery, with the memory of her encounter with Jace fresh in her mind. The painting shows a golden hand giving another pale one a blade of grass, a grass with such a vibrant green that everything else, except the golden hand, pale in contrast. This piece, of all at the exhibition, is definitely the one she treasures most. Her lips curl up into a smile.

Jace and her had struck up a steady friendship over the past few weeks. Despite Jace's cockiness and huge ego, when she dug past his hard exterior, she found a sweet boy, fragile even, who puts his heart into the hands of the people he loves. Definitely, Clary hopes to be one of those people someday, as his friend of course.

_Oh you're bluffing yourself,_ Clary's heart chastises herself, _You definitely have a crush on Jace._ This, for some reason, goes ignored by Clary herself. Jace and her are just buddies, just like Simon and her are. Nothing else. _Just that Jace is very VERY good-looking..._

"I see you didn't forget the day when we first met huh?" An amused voice comes from the back of Clary.

Clary's eyes widen.

"Jace?" Clary slowly turns around.

Jace is standing behind her, with his signature smirk, basking in all of his golden glory. For a moment Clary is speechless, not believing the sight before her. Then she rushes towards him, hugging him tightly. Jace chuckles, hugging her back.

"You're here!" Clary squeals, not hiding her excitement at Jace's presence at all, "Don't you have a meeting today?"

Jace pulls back, a twinkle in his eyes, "I managed to get out early."

Clary looks at Jace disbelievingly. She knows just how important Jace's job is to him.

"So you actually dedicate the entire exhibition to me?" Jace raises an eyebrow, his voice low and husky in her ear.

Clary blushes, nodding her head. Looking up at Jace through her eyelashes, she notices that Jace's eyes have darkened a shade or two. Her breath hitches. His eyes just look even more so beautiful up close. They are just centimeters apart now, but even so, the gap between them just seem so big. Shifting even more closer towards Jace, Clary comes to terms with herself: 1) She does like Jace 2) She is going to kiss him, no matter what.

Throwing all her prohibitions out of the window, Clary tip-toes and presses her lips to Jace's right in the mouth, her eyes shut tight. Jace stiffens. Tears begin to form behind Clary's eyelids. _Now I've really ruined everything between us... _ Slowly, she draws back, her eyes still closed. She prepares herself for the disappointment she will feel, the empty space before her where Jace once stood she will see when she opens her eyes.

Just then, lips are on hers again. Clary's eyes spring open. Her eyes widen in surprise. Jace. Is. Kissing. Her. Back. Is this really happening? She moves her lips against his hesitantly, sliding her arms up around Jace's neck. Jace kisses her even harder, as if the action has invoked something in Jace.

Soon, they stop to catch their breaths. Jace lowers his head, his forehead touching Clary's. His eyes capture hers, golden flames dancing in his eyes. Clary's eyes are shining, looking up at Jace with wonder.

In that moment, with their arms locked around each other, foreheads touching, stuck in their own little bubble, Clary swears she is content with everything on her life.

O.o.O

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it's a few days late... So this is actually the last chapter of Grass of Hope, but I will still be posting two more chaps in Jace's POV. Thank you users Meeeeeee and lindsayhonaker for reviewing on all of my chapters! It means a lot to me:) Please review for this 'last' chap because I have absolutely NO idea how to write fluff and I personally think that this chap is not so good... Sorry for long A/N! Please do review! I'm begging...(Pathetic I know) So... till next time!**

**Disclaimer: There's absolutely no chance of me owning TMI. **


	5. Jace POV- A Blade Of Grass

It is going to rain.

Jace lies on the grass at Central Park, staring up at the quickly darkening sky, his mind wandering.

_"We should have done this sooner 're just a selfish bastard!" _Those stinging words ring in his ears once again.

Jace cringes inwardly. What had happened just an hour ago, was definitely a first for Jace Herondale.

**An hour ago**

"Kaelie, this isn't working out..." Jace began hesitantly, looking at the blonde girl across him bustling in his kitchen.

The girl froze.

"What do you mean by that?" Her voice came out cold.

"I don't think we remain as a couple, Kaelie."

Kaelie turned around immediately at those words, her icy blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"You bastard! So this is why you asked me to come over to your house then huh?! To break up with me? What have I done?" Tears started to fill her eyes as she stepped closer to Jace.

Jace opened his mouth to explain himself, but Kaelie plowed on.

"We should have done this sooner anyway. You are just a selfish ungrateful bastard!" Kaelie jabbed her finger at Jace's chest, her teary eyes still managing to shoot an evil glare at Jace, before running out of his house in a flurry, brushing her tears with the back of her hands.

Jace stood still, staring after her. His usually shining golden eyes are dull; his hands were tucked in his pockets. One thought remained in his mind: This has got to stop.

**End of flashback**

Jace sighs. Kaelie was definitely the first one whom he had at least tried to make the relationship work out. Sure, she fell for his charm the moment she met him, which is no different from other girls, but at least, she has a kind heart and even can make him laugh at times. Deep in his heart, he had hoped that Kaelie might just finally be the one. Then at last... at last... he would be able shed his player ways, and live a life where he can finally not have girls consume his every thought.

But it seems that that is just impossible. Jace sits up, stretching his arms over his head. _I guess this problem has got to wait for later, _Jace sighs internally as he sees that even this action has made the girls walking in the premise blush. Gingerly, he picks himself up, walking out of Central Park.

He sticks his hands into his pockets, his eyes staring ahead at the pavement. A strong gust of wind starts to blow, rustling his golden locks. Something at the corner of his eye catches his attention. A girl with flaming red hair is hurrying across the road, her arms pulling her coat tighter around herself. Jace's eyes widen. She is just so pretty. No, pretty isn't the word to describe her. Beautiful. She is beautiful.

Jace frowns. Anyone looking at the girl can easily tell that she is in a bad mood; a wrinkle creases her forehead, her head is bent down and her eyes just seem to contain a raging fire. An idea pops into Jace's head. He grins. _This is going to work like a charm. _

Bending down, Jace reaches out to pull a blade of grass, ignoring the confused looks passers-by shoot him. Mentally prepping himself, he strides confidently towards the girl. Somehow able to sense him walking towards her, her head shoots up. She gives him a mere glance, then ignores him, continuing to go on her way.

Jace raises his eyebrow. _Feisty, aren't we?_ Not giving up so easily, he steps forward, directly intercepting into the girl's path.

Boy, now does the girl get _really_ angry. "What do you want?" She snaps at him, her emerald eyes flashing dangerously.

Raising his eyebrow yet again, Jace smirks, "Well, I just want to give you this."

He hands her the blade of grass, making his action as exaggerated as he dare to.

The girl looks at him disbelief, her expression morphing from her troubled look to something else entirely. _I wonder how many different expressions I can see from her, _Jace catches himself thinking. Soon, the girl is laughing heartedly, her peals of laughter ringing like church bells in Jace's ears.

He smiles indulgently at her. If he thought she was beautiful before, then she must be radiant when she is laughing, her face practically shining like the sun. Jace never want to stop looking at her; all of her different expressions are just so refreshing to look at. This girl is just so different from the other girls he had met. She wasn't charmed by his blindingly good looks, and she clearly has a fiery personality, not like the clingy girls he always seem to meet.

The girl soon composes herself, much to Jace's disappointment.

Knowing that his time has come to an end, Jace needs to tell the girl one last thing,"That feels better, ain't it? You look beautiful when you laugh."

Patting her on the shoulder, he gives her one last smile before turning to make his leave. A smile is permanently stuck on his face as he played the encounter over and over again in his head. This girl, this girl somehow has the ability to make all his troubles to go away.

Maybe, just maybe, he can change after all.

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for not updating in a month... I'm really really sorry for the long wait! School has just been so unrelenting. One Jace's POV down, one left to go! Maybe I'll write an epilogue too... Who knows? Meeeeeee They might be a thing... *gives knowing look* As always, please do review to let me know how to improve my writing! Constructive criticism is welcomed :)**


	6. Jace POV- The Start Of Something New

Jace taps his foot rapidly against the floor, his hands twisted together in his lap as he waits for his flight. He glances at his watch._ 9.05 a.m._ Clary's exhibition is at 2. Jace's tugs at his golden locks, growling in impatience. He will not being able to make it in time for her exhibition if his flight is going to be late.

Clary. A smile starts to tug at his lips as Jace's thoughts turns in the direction of the little redhead. Over these few months, the two of them had become significantly closer, the relationship between them even starting to rival Clary and Simon's seven-year friendship. Clary, has obviously become an important part of his life, one which he cannot even imagine living without with. Her gentle smile, her feisty attitude, her _everything_... Gosh, Jace loves them all.

Ever since he was young, his father had always grilled into his head, '_To love is to destroy',_ and he believed in it, even calling it his life motto. Thus, it started his player ways, treating all the girls he met a toy, since they are so easily broken. It had always been easy anyway. Girls always approach him, regardless of the knowledge of the huge possibility of him just using them. But Clary, Clary changed it all. Ever since that chance encounter they had that stormy day, Jace had known she was different, that she might just be the only one who is able to save him. And she did.

Through the easy, long conversations they always have in one of their houses, they had gotten to know each other so much better. Of course, Clary learnt of his childhood, how his father would just abuse him mentally and physically, all in the name of 'training' him while his broken mother would just cower in her bedroom as the 'training sessions' were going on. Jace was only saved from those torturous days when his parents passed away in a car accident on a stormy night in the year he was 13. The Lightwoods then adopted him, treating him as their own since then. When Clary heard this, Jace was so surprised, so surprised that she did not look at him the way like others did when they heard his story- with pity. Instead, she tackled him into a hug immediately, stroking his head as tears steamed down her face.

"I'll never leave you alone. Not ever. " She promised then, her emerald eyes boring into his, bright with solemnity.

Jace knew in that moment, he fell for her. Hard.

Clary had broken down all his walls, had broken his outlook of love, and swept in a warmth into his heart he knew he would not be able to live without. He knew she was the one. Both of them have their own scars, and together they heal.

Jace remembered how angry he was when he learnt that Clary was too abused throughout her childhood, forced to see her mother and brother get hurt by the hands of her drunk father, get hurt herself, always at the mercy of those drunken hands. His heart broke, when she told him how her only grasp on sanity, her only refuge, was seeing her mother and brother get conscious again and her sketchbook. She, her mother, and brother only managed to escape that hellhole of a home when her mother's friend (now fiancé), Luke found them when he stopped by their house for a visit when she was 11. Clary had sobbed so hard then, when she recalled those painful days. Hugging her tightly, Jace promised himself in that second, that he would never let Clary get hurt. Never again. He will always be there for her, through her ups and downs.

That is why he is going to New York now, leaving his meeting early for the sake of attending Clary's first ever exhibition. There is no way he is going to miss this day when a mark is made on his girl's life, no way he is going to miss that radiant smile on that beautiful face of hers. And there... There at the exhibition he will finally confess his feelings to her, finally tell her just how important she is to him, how there is no definite way hi is going to live without her in his life. Even if she rejects him, Jace will not ever give up. Not ever.

"Flight for New York. Passengers please make your way..."

Jace stands up immediately, striding towards the boarding gate. His eyes brimming with determination, his mouth set in a grim line, he just cannot wait for his plane to take off. Because, today is the day.

**A/N: Hi guys! Oh gosh I'm just so so sorry that I haven't upload this fanfiction in a few months! You guys probably hate me now... Sorry . Anyway, I hope you like this little chapter! I wish I could have written it better but there are limits to my writing. (I know it sucks) Please do review so I know how to improve... Constructive criticism is always welcomed :)**

**This is officially the end of this fanfic! Thank you for all the reviews by far and I really enjoyed this process! [I hope you guys did as well!] **

**Disclaimer: TMI strictly belongs to Cassandra Clare.**


End file.
